The Power of Coincidence
by Elenhin
Summary: Biggles once pointed out how powerful coincidence can be, I took that and mixed it with Gingers talent for stumbling into trouble, and it resulted into this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **In one of the Biggles books it was pointed out how co incidents sometimes gives more result than police work and research does. I thought about this and about how Ginger always seems to be able to stumble into a mess, sometimes literally and decided to base a story on that.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Biggles. I am merely playing with him and his friends. I give my word that when I am done with them they shall have come to no permanent harm. In case of damage I promise I will fix it with some chewing gum and Ginger's mechanical degree.

* * *

**The Power of Coincidence**

_**Chapter 1: Ginger Stumbles Into Trouble**_

In contradiction to what many believes it is not always detective works that gives the most result, sometimes it is the small coincident that leads to something bigger. Biggles had come to see this several times, how something so small that no one paid it any heed later would come to be vital. Whole battles could be turned on something that most people would have thought was beneath notice or importance. Yet it happens constantly and most often we are not even aware of it. Other times, it becomes clear when the big things are set into motion.

Normally since his men would at times leave the office and come back Biggles merely looked up to see who was entering before he continued with his work. They shared their office space and had all work stopped because someone came or went they would not have gotten much done.

Algy and Bertie was discussing some detail in the papers that was spread out on Algy's desk and Biggles had just been about to light a cigarette when the door opened and Ginger came in. While he would normally only have spared him a glance he now took a second look. Maybe it was because Ginger was very late or it might have been because he had taken a look out the window a while before and noticed the heavy rain. Whatever the reason he looked up, and now with a frown on his face. No one could tell from his appearance that he had been on a simple errand when he limped into the room with water dripping from his clothes to form a puddle on the floor. Biggles knew for certain he had not been limping when he left and did not know why he was doing so now. He looked to be quite miserable and one could safely assume that part of that would be because he was soaked all the way through to the skin, but there was also a somewhat pained expression to his face and that Biggles would be inclined to believe had been acquired at about the same time as the limp. Somewhere along the line he had also apparently picked up some large mud stains on his clothes. Algy and Bertie were looking at him as well now and it was clear they were wondering as much as Biggles were what had been going on.

"By thunder this is turning towards one rotten day," he complained as he limped over to a chair and sank down, making a face as the wet clothes clung to his body.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Biggles asked. "Maybe telling us what has happened?"

"Oh, nothing much," Ginger told him. "Only that I've somehow busted up my ankle pretty good, near got drowned in the rain making my way here, and had my wallet lifted along the ride."

"What?" Biggles asked in disbelief.

"By golly laddie, how'd you manage all that?" Bertie asked as he absently polished his monocle.

"I was just heading back when I slipped on a lose cobble stone," Ginger told them. "Must have twisted my ankle when I fell. I was lucky a young man nearby offered to give me a hand to the taxi station a few blocks away, by then it was raining and as the streets were slippery I was glad for the hand I tell you. There were no cars there right then so I waited and while doing so realized I no longer had my wallet, can't tell exactly when it must've happened but there was not much point in trying to take a taxi when I knew I had no money to pay for the ride."

"No, they might not appreciate that," Biggles agreed. "So what did you do?"

"Made my own way here, I did not see I had all that many options," Ginger told him and then sneezed. "I might have been lucky and someone would have drove against the promise of pay when we got here, but I did not feel like I wanted to see how long I would have had to wait to find that out."

"You could have telephoned us and one of us would have gone to fetch you," Algy pointed out.

"And you can be sure I would have if I had thought about it then," Ginger told him. "But for some reason it must have slipped my mind."

"Little wonder," Biggles told him. "Misfortunes like that tend to throw us off our track. How much did you have in your wallet?"

"About three or four pound," Ginger told him after a brief moment to think. "It's not like I can't survive without it, but it's darned annoying and not a little humiliating I tell you."

"How bad is the ankle?" Biggles asked him. "You were limping rather hard when you came in here just now."

"I don't know how bad exactly," Ginger told him. "But I can tell you right now it's hurting something awful."

"Algy, why don't you take him home so he can get a dry change, then I think you'd better take him to the doctor and have a look at that," Biggles decided.

"Sounds like a good idea, come on Ginger," Algy helped him to his feet and supported some of his weight by letting him lean on him.

"Darned bad luck that," Bertie muttered as the two of them had left.

"You can certainly say that," Biggles nodded. "Well, Algy shall make sure he gets home safe and gets dry."

"Yes, and I should like to hear his story in more detail later," Bertie said as he put the monocle back into his eye. "Our young friend does seem to manage to land himself into the thick of it every now and again, does he not?"

Biggles gave a small smile at that as he had to agree, he could count several times from memory when Ginger had managed to get himself into trouble of one sort or the other. Algy was quite some time in getting back and by then it was not raining anymore. He came back alone as well, but Biggles had rather expected that.

"Well?" he asked as Algy hung up his coat and hat."

"I got him home easily enough," Algy told him. "And took him to the doctor just as soon as he was dry and had had a drop of tea to warm him. He twisted that ankle pretty good so the doctor said he ought to stay off it as much as possible for a week or two. I left him back home and told Mrs. Symes we would be taking supper at home instead of going to the club as we had planned. I rather thought it was best that way."

"A good call," Biggles agreed. "Let's finish up here so we can be on our way home. I fancy he shall be getting bored if we leave him alone for too long."

That had the two of them snickering as the redheaded boy always seemed to be the first one of the four to get bored and itching to get moving.

When they got home Ginger was in the sitting room with a book in his hand and his foot propped up and he greeted them cheerfully. Biggles suspected that Mrs. Symes had been fussing over him a great deal and had probably been able to improve his mood with her ministrations. She certainly had a soft spot for the youth and Biggles rather thought that sometimes it was her maternal instincts that came into play.

"So, how about you tell us the whole story now?" he asked as he sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Not a whole lot more to it than the short story," Ginger told him. "At least not that part of it."

"What do you mean?" Biggles asked.

"Well, It happened as I told you," Ginger started. "I tripped on a cobble stone and busted up my ankle, somewhere along the way I got my wallet lifted and I had to walk through the rain."

"So what is the other part of it?" Biggles asked.

"I think I know who lifted the wallet," Ginger told him with a smile.

Biggles gave a low whistle, it was a rare thing for someone to be able to pinpoint when someone had been in their pockets after it had happened. "How did you figure that out?" he asked.

"I think it was the young man who helped me," Ginger told him.

"Why do you think that?" Biggles asked thoughtfully.

"Algy, come here please," Ginger said as he stood up. Algy did as he asked and stood beside him. "Now, before when you helped me out, how did you do it?" Ginger went on.

"I'm not sure I understand," Algy told him.

"I couldn't really walk on the foot, so how did you help me," Ginger explained and Algy nodded with understanding. He stood closer to him and slipped one arm around his waist while Ginger placed his own over his shoulders. As a result, Ginger came to be rather closely pressed against Algy's side.

"Now, he was somewhat taller than me and you, so his arm was higher up," Ginger said and Algy nodded, moving his arm up and around his back.

"Now do you see it?" Ginger asked and Biggles nodded. Algy's hand was in the perfect place for slipping inside Ginger's coat, exactly where the inner pocket was and where he would find the wallet.

"You have a point there," he nodded as Algy helped Ginger to sit down again. "It would not be very hard to do it. Providing a pickpocket was close enough to see what happened he might have decided to take the opportunity."

"Or he decided to make the opportunity," Ginger said mystically.

"Whatever do you mean old boy?" Bertie asked curiously.

"Well, I've been thinking about what the doctor told me, that it seemed that the cobblestones here in town was getting treacherous," Ginger told them. "He told me that two days ago he had treated another fellow who got hurt falling on a cobblestone. That chap landed on his wrist, a kind young man helped him along. He went on to say that the lad had apparently had the worst luck for he had dropped his wallet somewhere the same day."

"Did you tell him about yours?" Biggles asked and Ginger shook his head.

"No, to tell you the truth I did not think much of it before I got home. At that time it was hurting a bit too much for me to really think about anything else. It was when the painkiller he gave me really started kicking in I started putting it together, and that's another thing. As bad as it hurt he wouldn't have to be an expert, I wouldn't have noticed either way. I was too preoccupied with the pain to even think of the possibility."

"And even if you had felt a tug at your jacket you would not have thought any of it since you were just about pressed against him," Biggles nodded. "It would be safe to say you felt the contact constantly. I'm beginning to see what you are getting at here."

"But isn't it too obvious?" Bertie asked.

"I don't think so," Biggles told him. "Apparently the other one thought he had dropped the wallet and I think that is what most people would think. The difference is that Ginger here is a police and we tend to be a mite bit more suspicious. We react to things that anyone else down on the street would not think twice about."

"But I still don't understand quite how they would do it," Algy said. "Most people hardly have enough on them to be worth the trouble."

"Actually, since I waited here all alone for you fellows to get back home I did some thinking about that," Ginger smiled. "There are parts in this town where not many people move around unless they have a certain amount of money. Just look at where we live, how many do you see walking around this part of town that have no more than five pound in the bank?"

"You are right on there Ginger," Biggles nodded. "If I set up something like that I would do it in a place where it was likely plenty of people with money would be."

"The question is," Bertie said slowly. "How do we find out if that is really what is happening?"

"Someone needs to be there to help the victim," Ginger said. "I don't know if they use the same place, but I know where I fell, we could go there tonight and check if there is anything queer there, if there is, it'd be easy enough to keep the place watched and act if we see anything."

They were interrupted then by Mrs. Symes announcing that there was a boy at the door who said he had found Mr. Hebblethwaite's wallet and wished to return it. Biggles told her to send the boy in and he came in, offered the wallet to Ginger and told him where he had found it. Ginger dug into his pocket and found a few coins, giving the boy twenty pence for his troubles which had him grinning and he left with a hurried thanks.

"I would say that is further evidence something is going on here," Biggles said carefully when the boy had left.

"Why do you think so?" Bertie wanted to know.

"Well, for one thing, how did he know which one out of the four of us the wallet belonged to?" Biggles wanted to know. "Ginger, do you have your identification in there?"

"For sure," Ginger nodded opening the wallet. "The money is still here. I think they saw the card saying I was a police and decided it was too dangerous. By giving it back and sending a boy saying he had found it, they're hoping I won't figure out what really happened."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Bertie said as he took to polish his monocle. "How would that let the boy know who Ginger was?"

"If the fellow said he lifted it from a redhead, the boy would know," Biggles pointed out. "Otherwise, he would have had to ask which one of us it was."

"Ah, yes, certainly." Bertie admitted.

"And besides that, he is lying, I know I did not drop it where he said he had found it," Ginger told them.

"Are you sure?" Biggles asked.

"Certain sure," he nodded. "I walked that way true enough, so they must have seen me there and figured it was a safe call to make, but about two blocks from there Tommy stood with his shoeshine kit."

"Ah, yes, I know him," Biggles smiled. Ginger had a soft spot for the eleven year old with his shoe shine kit. Ginger normally did not care much about his street urchin childhood, but whenever he saw the boy he would let him put a shine to his shoes and he was probably Tommy's most faithful, and best paying customer as well. Ginger who had grown up in the slum of a miners town knew all too well how it was for a lad with a poor family. Ginger would give him twice what he asked for the shine or more, and quite often would slip him a piece of gum or a bit of candy if he had any on him. The two of them got along well and Ginger had even taken him with him to a picture show once or twice.

"Well, I asked him how things were, and he said it was his brothers birthday soon, you know the little tyke he has with him every now and again, so he was trying to save up to a present. I gave him a pound and told him it was a bit of an advance. At first he didn't want to take it, but when I told him that he agreed. I couldn't very well have taken the money from my wallet unless I had it, but I guess whoever saw me didn't see me do that. It's not exactly common to pull out a wallet to pay a shoe shine boy, most people do it with change from their pockets.

"You're quite right," Biggles agreed. "So the boy was lying, most likely someone told him to because a boy seems more innocent. Yes, I think we really might be on to something here. I want to give it some thought before we decide on what to do though."

"Fine with me," Ginger shrugged. "Just let me know what you decide, okay?"

"I will," Biggles promised.

**TBC**

_Please Review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	2. In Conclusion

**Author's Note: **In one of the Biggles books it was pointed out how co incidents sometimes gives more result than police work and research does. I thought about this and about how Ginger always seems to be able to stumble into a mess, sometimes literally and decided to base a story on that.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Biggles. I am merely playing with him and his friends. I give my word that when I am done with them they shall have come to no permanent harm. In case of damage I promise I will fix it with some chewing gum and Ginger's mechanical degree.

* * *

**The Power of Coincidence**

_**Chapter 2 In Conclusion **_

The decision he came to during the night was to inform Gaskin of what appeared to be going on. It was highly unlikely that aeroplanes had anything to do with pick pocketing so it was not really Biggles job. On the other hand since they were already involved after a fashion Gaskin asked if they wanted to lend a hand with it. He smiled and said that if nothing else Biggles was known for always getting results.

Biggles was not long in agreeing, he had a feeling Ginger would much rather be involved than to just watch it happen, and the same could be same for Algy and Bertie. He had left Ginger at home even if the lad had insisted he would manage. He probably would by sheer stubbornness if nothing else but the more he rested the better. If they were helping with the case he might find himself out on the streets before long. Besides he was well aware that it was mostly just a matter of him getting restless. Ginger just never had learnt how to sit still and take it easy. The boy needed something to happen constantly or he started to itch, so Biggles was perfectly aware of the fact that he found bed rest rather bothersome.

By the time they left the office one of Gaskin's men had been commanded to go to where Ginger had taken his fall and see what he could find out. He made his report already the next morning and by then Biggles had given in and allowed Ginger to follow them to the office. Though with an order to remain seated as much as possible and using a walking stick for when he could not.

Gaskin and his man came to Biggles office to make their report, that there was something wrong with one of the cobblestones. It had been lifted out and someone had dug a little under it with the result that if someone stepped on the right side of it the stone would tilt and whoever it was would become unbalanced.

Ginger was grinning when this information was revealed.

"It's a busy street," Gaskin said. "So someone is likely to walk into the trap every now and again. Just not all the time. My guess is that it is a gang of them working together, they take turns in watching the place so they are probably hold up there together."

"So all we have to do is spring the trap and then follow whoever it is comes to where they hide out," Algy grinned.

"There is only one problem with that plan," Gaskin told him. "We'd have to be sure they were there first."

"We could have the place watched," Biggles suggested. "Whoever is waiting for the victim would have to be hanging around there. If we see someone who does not leave for two or three hours that would be our man."

"But anyone who waited that long would arouse suspicion," Gaskin sighed.

"I know someone who wouldn't," Ginger grinned. "Tommy could do it."

"Who is Tommy?" Gaskin frowned.

"A shoeshine boy," Biggles explained. "Ginger has taken a special interest in him so to say. And he is right, no one would think twice about a shoeshine boy hanging around trying to get customers. Highly unlikely that there would be any danger either. He could contact us by telephone when he thinks he has seen something."

"Won't that arouse suspicion?" Gaskin asked but Biggles shook his head.

"Hardly, he'll be getting customers every once in a while. All he has to do is run into a store, we could ask the owner to allow him use of the telephone and if he comes out with some bit of candy no one will think twice off it."

"Alright, it seems you should be able to make this plan work," Gaskin decided. "How soon can you find the boy and ask if he agrees to it."

"I could go right away," Ginger told him.

"I don't think you should walk anywhere," Biggles told him. "In fact, I don't think we should bring him here. They did see Ginger's identification card after all, if they are worried anything might come from it they might be keeping an eye. If they saw him with us, they would know."

"So how do we get him?" Gaskin asked.

"Just go on down there and let him shine your shoes," Biggles told him. "Tell him that Ginger and I would like to have a word with him and ask if he would mind going here. He'd be looking like an errand boy that way and I doubt anyone would be thinking much about that."

"Very well, I shall get cracking right away," Gaskin told them. "I will come back later, see you lads."

"Well, that should jolly well set things rolling," Biggles smiled as he took a cigarette from his case and lit it.

Shortly after lunch Gaskin came back with Tommy not far behind him. The boy had been told what it was about and he was eager to help. The four flyers had expected nothing else for he was a bright lad who was usually willing to help.

"I'll do it," he grinned. "Help to work of that pound will it?"

"For sure," Ginger told him. "You might even earn a bit more coin. You'll be helping with official police work don't you know."

"Crikey, so what do I do?" he beamed.

"All you have to do is too keep to one place, and keep your eyes open," Biggles told him. He quickly explained the situation to the boy and told him what they wanted him to do. Tommy nodded in understanding and promised he would do his best. He only had to go home for his shoeshine kit and then he would be at it right away.

They decided that when the time came Bertie would be the victim, he knew where the exact spot was now and could easily pretend to trip. He also had a look on him that would make him seem profitable. With his monocle and bearing most everyone had him picked out as someone of both money and importance. It was therefore safe to assume that they would go for him.

Gaskin would be placing men in the area after Tommy called, and when Bertie appeared someone would be ready to follow whoever helped him and they hoped that would lead them to something bigger.

Biggles had decided that the rest of them might as well keep out of the way. Ginger as an earlier victim could certainly not appear at the scene and Gaskin's men were far better at following a suspect than they were.

Thus Bertie was the only one of them on the scene and when he arrived walking casually down the street Tommy beamed at him from where he was polishing the shoes of an elderly gentleman. Bertie had in his coat pocket a wallet with all identity details removed. Gaskin had supplied it. At some point it had been handed in at the police station though it was empty then and no owner could be found. Gaskin rather decided it seemed fair to use it trying to get a pickpocket out of operation.

Soon enough Bertie found the cobblestone he was looking for and as soon as he felt it give he allowed himself to be pitched forward and rolled to absorb the shock. He hardly even scrapped himself but since he did not want to let that on he sat up slowly and shook his head. When he moved he made sure to allow a groan to escape him and instantly a strapping young man was at his side.

"Are you alright Mr," he asked as he helped Bertie to his feet.

"I fear I have twisted my knee in some manner," Bertie told him with a pained look on his face. "Say, you would not be a good chap and help me find a taxi, would you?"

"Certainly sir, I know where you'll be able to get one right quick," he said. "Here, let me help you." With that he slipped his arm around Bertie's back and Bertie eased an arm over his shoulder. It was exactly like Ginger had guessed it, he even felt the hand take the wallet but as it suited his purpose he paid no attention to it.

When they reached a taxi Bertie offered to reward him but the he quickly brushed it off and said that he had to be on his way. Knowing he certainly would want to Bertie told the driver to drive him back to their office. In the wallet had only been a few pounds but he had enough money for the fare in his pocket. Gaskin had promised he would contact them later and so there was nothing to do but wait.

The other three were at the office when he arrived, Biggles was seated behind his desk with a stack of papers, Algy was sorting another bunch of them into the filing cabinet and Ginger was gazing out the window with a look on his face that told Bertie he was restless and wanted to get moving about again.

"Did they take the bait?" Biggles asked as soon as he came in the door.

"They took it so hard I think they were chewing on the rod," Bertie laughed. "It was marvellous, I gave them a good show mind you, and as soon as I took my dive there was this lad there to help me, exactly like with you Ginger, exactly."

"That should mean Gaskin is on them now," Biggles smiled. "Hard to say how long it shall be before we hear something but it shall certainly be interesting."

While they waited Bertie sought to amuse them by telling them again exactly how it had happened and then finally Gaskin knocked on the door and entered the room.

"You shall all be happy to know that we caught them all," he began as he took a seat. "There was a few of them holed up in an old warehouse, and we caught them red handed so to say, divvying up the catch. Seems they had a few other tricks as well."

"So you are certain you caught the whole gang then?" asked Bertie.

"Certain," he nodded. "One of them was a bit worried about jail and sang like a bird. It was only one of them was not there, and him we caught on the street. He tried to run for it, but he had a spot of bad luck, you see, he rather tripped on a cobblestone for some reason."

"By golly, caught in his own trap so to say," Bertie mused as he polished his monocle.

"Serves him right to," Ginger told them firmly. "I'm somewhat glad to hear so to tell the truth."

"You'll be even more happy then," Gaskin went on. "To hear that he gave himself a severely sprained ankle and twisted knee doing so."

"Right on I am," Ginger grinned. "Don't deserve nothing less for tripping up good folks and stealing their money."

"I'm inclined to agree with you there," Biggles nodded. "Hopefully it'll teach them a lesson."

"Hopefully," Gaskin nodded. "In any case they will be off the streets for a while. I'll be going now, but thanks for the help, did a good job there lads."

"Pleasure to help," Biggles smiled. "It was no trouble really, right Ginger?"

Gaskin laughed and Ginger simply shrugged. He rather knew he was going to be in for a teasing for a while. It always seemed to be that way.

"I think we did a jolly good job," he said. "And if it's all the same to the rest of you I'm thinking of heading out now."

"Going home?" guessed Biggles.

"No, I promised Tommy I'd treat him to a picture show," Ginger reminded him. "Might as well do it now, they are showing this really good one."

"Very well, you should be more interested in resting, but I know you," Biggles chuckled. "Bring Tommy with you after won't you? I'm minded to give the lad a word of thanks myself."

"I'll bring him," Ginger promised as he limped towards the door. "See you later."

"You never should have let him go Biggles," Algy told him when the young man had left.

"Well, it would have been better for him if he had the sense to take it easy and put that foot up," Biggles said in agreement. "But he's too restless for it by far, a movie shan't likely do him any harm anyway."

"I'm not talking about that," Algy told him. "He's young, he'll heal up and be right as rain again before you know it."

"Then what is your reason for objecting?" Biggles asked him.

"If you let him take Tommy to the movies he shall have the boy doing that Yankee drawl from them too," Algy pointed out. "And one of them doing it is bad enough by far."

Biggles joined the two of them in laughter. Algy had a point, Ginger never quite seemed to grow out of his habit of trying to copy the way they talked in the movies, and that habit might well rub off on Tommy but then again, they had survived Ginger doing it for years. It was hardly likely Tommy could get any worse than that.

"Don't worry," he told Algy with a laugh. "If he does, I shall pull back on his pocket money so that he can't see any movies for a while."

Anyone passing the office might have wondered about the laughter coming from behind the closed door just then, but the reader shall know why.

_**The End**_

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…**_

6


End file.
